1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to circuit interrupters generally and, more specifically, to those kinds of circuit interrupters having a trip mechanism including an automatic trip assembly for generating a magnetically-induced tripping operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Molded case circuit breakers and interrupters are well known in the art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,408 issued Mar. 5, 1985, to Mrenna et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,760 issued Jun. 8, 1999 to Malingowski, et al., each of which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and incorporated herein by reference.
Circuit interrupters advantageously provide for automatic circuit interruption (opening of the contacts) when an overcurrent condition is determined to exist. One way of determining whether or not an overcurrent condition exists is to provide a trip mechanism with an automatic trip assembly that reacts to a magnetic field generated by the overcurrent condition. In such circuit interrupters, the reaction to the magnetic field is often in the form of a movement of an armature that, in turn, sets in motion a tripping operation. The movement of the armature normally is either away from or towards a magnetic structure from which the magnetic field emanates, and may be influenced by a member(s) which biases the armature away from the magnetic structure. The magnetic structure is connected to an electrical terminal of the conductor from which electrical current is received.
In the prior art, compression springs have sometimes been implemented in the automatic trip assembly in order to provide the aforementioned biasing of the armature away from the magnetic structure. It would be advantageous if an easier and more cost-effective way existed by which to provide this biasing.